The Monster I Love
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Sometimes she felt regret about her desicion of staying by his side, but then things turn on and she was loving him again... Fluff ... HakudoshixKagome


**This is my second HakudoshixKagome fanfic, NO FLAMES please, go to hell Flamers, sorry if you find some grammar mistakes i'm from Italia, but i love english, if you like this couple let me know, and read my other KagomexHakudoshi fanfic it is called "Sick Love" Please i LOVE THIS COUPLE, i'll be updating here alot, go to my profile, you'll see about the weird couple i'll write.**

**ONESHOT (HakudoshixKagome ) Rated K**

**PLEASE REVIEWS let me know if this is ok, PLEASE if you don't like DONT read!. Sayonara!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em>"The Monster I Love"<em>

_-You are a Jerk!_- she Yelled.

He Just laughed, her tears fell infront of him, he didn't mind... he never mind... she swallowed and tried to break free, he tightened his fists griping well her hands, his eyes hurting her like daggers, she never imagined she would fall in love for someone...that cruel.

It may scared herself, but she loved him, no matter what her mother said...ignored sango's words...evaded Shippo's cries, sometimes she felt regret...regret about her desicion of been by his side, but then things turn on and she just love him again... she let to a side InuYasha's love that promissed her happiness, she let him because she knew she wasn't happy without this...Monster.

-_What kind of thoughts do you have...? "My Love"_ - the last two words were just a way of him to mock on her.

-_Let me go...-_ she whispered, her tears fell on her smooth skin, he looked at her and he softened the grip, as his eyes also became softs. she knew it was her fault, they fought, but she said to him, that she was going back with InuYasha and that she was going to be "finally" happy, she knew the way he just grip her hands, wasn't a way to hurt her, i just his way to beg her to stay with him, she knew his laugh was a way to defend himself... she knew him very well...most that everyone...

-_Go then...-_ he said in a harsh whisper, she looked at him, his eyes telling how angry he was...but also...hurted...

She knew she had to somehow fix this problem...also she knew she hurted him...

-_You want me to go?_ - she said taking a step close to him, the wind blew with anger, the purple-plate hair of him blew with the wind, as her tears started to dissapear.

-_Me? you wanted to go, go find your happiness with InuYasha, i won't stop you, is not my decision...-_ Hakudoshi's voice just made her smile, a soft smile, a smile that could melt his heart, but he didn't show it...

she take another step close to him, the last one that separarate their bodys, she wrapped her arms around his neck, the sunset was a red bright color and the wind blowing strongly.

_-This is the happiness that i want...with you_- she whispered, breaking the space between their lips, she pressed softly her lips against him's and let the passion take control of their bodys, it felt good, there was a strange love, but still love, and passion. His arms hughed her wrist, he pressed his mouth stronger against hers to make the kiss pleasurable.

They knew everything was fine again, forgot about the stupid fight they just had, about tears, anger. She separated her lips to catch air, breaking the kiss, they took distances between faces, and she smiled, she knew he would not smile back, it doesn't matter to her, she knew he loved her back.

she hughed him softly and he hughed her back, even that he promised to himself that he would never show any affection or feeling to anybody, he couldn't fight with his heart, he needed her to be with him, he needed her smell, her hughs, her smiles, her kisses, and he knew she needed him back, a complementary situation, they both needed each other.

_-Forgive me..._- he whispered, her eyes widened, she couldn't beleive what was he saying, her hands pressed the hugh, she looked at him, eye to eye, she felt a warm sensation in her chest, she smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

_-If You forgive me...Hakudoshi... forgive me...-_ she whispered as his hand wiped her tears, no matter what his mouth tell, his expression was cold, even she could read very well his eyes, and she could see, how he felt, he felt like her... In Love...

he leaned and kissed her softly, just to say "i do forgive you" for him her taste was sweet and innocent, those two things that in his bitter life he didn't felt before, just with her, those two things that he didn't even knew that existed... he just tasted happiness with her.

they separated again and he took her hand, she smiled, she was always smiling, talking about her world, the things she like, and him, just hearing, feeling in his chest a good sensation. They were walking by the hand.

_-Still you think i am a bad sister? i helped Souta and he yelled at me, with no reason, i think he was not fair! -_ Kagome said very excited, he just felt the urge to laugh, but had to control or she would get mad.

_-It is obvious that he got mad...he wanted to tell him how he liked that girl by his own, not you yelling from his house "hey souta did u already tell her how u like her?" and she listened to it... -_ he said with a funny tone, she just laughed.

-_You are right...ummm...changing topic...umm...Hakudoshi?_ - Kagome whispered and stopped walking, he stopped too, looked at her, and with his eyes asked what was wrong.

-_I Love you_ - she whispered, his heart beat fast, he didn't show it but he felt so many things on his chest

she wasn't waiting an answer, he never gave it to her, it hurted a little bit, but she had to assume that he didn't like to express like that.

-_Kagome?_ - he asked looking at her, she just sighed.

-_Yes?_ - she said taking his hand again.

-_I Love You too...-_ Hakudoshi's words made her whole world stop, her eyes widened and her chicks turned to a crimson red. he knew she was impressed about his words.

-_You know i do right?_ - he spoke again, hughing her tighly, she let him hugh her and hughed him back.

-_Yes My Love...-_ she whispered in a weak tone, she didn't notice because she was hiding her face in his chest, but he smiled...smiled because he loved her...


End file.
